Evanesco
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Ni toda la magia del mundo.


Disclaimer:

_Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

Advertencias:

_La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o incluso sexual en determinado momento. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Notas introductorias:

_Agradecimiento a Venetrix por invitarme a participar pese a mi poca experiencia en el fandom de Harry Potter._

Dedicatorias:

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Evanesco**

Ni toda la magia del mundo.

* * *

Teddy bajó la mirada clavando sus ojos, ahora azules, en el entramado de la duela de madera que conformaba el piso en la habitación. Sus brazos, recargados sobre sus rodillas apenas sostenían las manos que caían lánguidas y pálidas. Los dedos largos y delgados, inertes ante la falta de voluntad empezaban a adormilarse como las puntas de los pies. Estar de cuclillas no era la mejor opción para la circulación sanguínea, pero no le importaba eso, ni eso ni nada más.

Había perdido la voz, había perdido la sonrisa y todo pensamiento. Vacío como un muñeco y tal vez gustosamente se habría convertido en uno si con ello pudiese solucionarse algo. Pero ante el silencio sepulcral que abrazaba toda la habitación desde que se hizo la confirmación de sus sospechas, cualquier cosa que hiciera, sería realmente nada.

Victoire había salido con Dominique, dejándolo a cargo del hermano menor, él la hubiera acompañado y los cuatro estarían en un día de compras triviales de no ser porque Louis se negaba en rotundo a salir.

Ya sospechaba algo, desde su regreso a casa para pasar las fiestas decembrinas con la familia apenas quedaba una sombra del alegre y dulce chiquillo adolescente. Su madre, cariñosa pero permanentemente ocupada en las labores de su trabajo, lo había atribuido a la presentación de los TIMOs. Pero él veía algo más allá de las ojeras y el silencio enfrascado de Louis, él que se había convertido en un hermano al entrar a la casa de la mano de Victoire, de alguna forma se había vuelto el protector el pequeño hombre en una casa dominada por mujeres.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?— quiso empezar valiente, pero la pregunta termino en un murmullo, como un soplo de viento lastimero que transportaba un alma herida.

Louis, humillaba más la cabeza, evadiendo la mirada, queriendo en ese instante solo desaparecer.

—La noche de brujas, habíamos decidido comprar algunas cosas para festejar en el dormitorio después de la cena en el gran comedor…

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza como queriendo desechar un pensamiento. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y presurosamente las limpió con la manga de la camisa. No se había esforzado nada en recordarlo, pero ahí iba a su mente, esa oscuridad del pasillo, habiendo chocado por el impulso del tirón a su capa, de cara a la pared, ocultos por una columna, en esa anoche solitaria donde todos estaban demasiado ocupados con las festividades. Su cuerpo se estremeció y en su sangre circuló el miedo erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, sintiendo su aliento en la nuca, justo detrás de su oreja, la saliva caliente de esa violenta lengua recorriendo su cuerpo.

Cubrió sus ojos habiendo perdido la voz y su cuerpo se convulsionó un poco cayendo presa o del terror o de alguna magia oscura que, sin embargo, le prohibió la misericordia de la inconciencia. Una a una las ropas fueron cayendo a tirones, solo quedó la corbata escarlata y amarillo con la que su cabeza fue obligada a hacerse hacia atrás, las rodillas contra el duro suelo de piedra, las manos a la espalda tocando sin pretenderlo el vientre desnudo de aquél que lo tomó por sorpresa.

El león había dejado de luchar, su mente confusa se rehusaba a asimilar la lengua que se introducía en su boca exigiendo pronta respuesta, mientras la mano que le había sometido bajaba por su estomago en un gesto que poco tenía de caricia y más la intención de volver jirones los pantalones.

Un momento de lucidez con una buena dosis de desesperación lo obligó a morder y luego hacerse para atrás, se sentía dueño de su cuerpo nuevamente pero demasiado lento, demasiado aturdido, el último recurso de un mago, un puño directo a su cara lo estrelló contra la pared haciéndole sangrar, un quejido sin sonido, un golpe sin eco y volvía a la carga para despojarlo de toda prenda y dignidad.

Louis lloraba, y lloraba porque ya no podía hacer más, se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama con las manos en el rostro, temblando completamente, con una rabia y una impotencia apoderándose de su garganta, las imágenes, los recuerdos, el dolor, todo regresaba y se repetía incesantemente.

Teddy también se dejó caer chocando su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación, sin valor para mirarle.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con el director?

La mesa de noche cayó al suelo rompiendo todo lo que había sobre ella.

— ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, Teddy! — estalló. Pero el mago era completamente incapaz de hacerlo, cobarde y horrorizado.

— ¡Mírame, maldita sea! — exigió aquél que siempre era cauto y amable y avanzó con pasos largos hasta donde estaba el otro tomándole de la barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la vista.

Teddy finalmente cedió con los ojos empañados, y ahí frente a él estaba agachado Louis.

—Dime qué ves, Teddy, dímelo.

Empezando por el rostro perfecto enmarcado por mechones de suave cabello rubio alborotado pero que distaba del desaliñe, resaltaban las pestañas oscuras, largas y levantadas, como si hubiera puesto mucho empeño en ello para hacer un marco perfecto para sus ojos claros, más que los de sus hermanas y su propia madre, la nariz perfecta por donde se le viera, recta, levemente respingada y del tamaño justo para dar pauta a una boca de labios rosados, dientes perfectos, barbilla afilada en justa medida, un cuello largo y delgado sobre unos hombros amplios que daban forma perfecta a su torso.

Lentamente Louis se puso de pie sosteniendo la mirada del mago y desabrochó la camisa para quitársela mostrando el torso de un cuerpo esbelto, delgado, estilizado, que a sus quince años había alcanzado una madurez excepcional. Sin dudar, mientras Teddy bajaba la mirada siguiendo el recorrido que le había obligado a hacer, el otro empezaba a sacarse el cinturón y los pantalones.

—Dime qué ves. —repitió con el cansancio de la derrota en su voz.

—No es excusa, Louis, no lo es, nadie tiene derecho…

—No lo entiendes ¿Ves algo de Weasley en mi?

En ese momento, Teddy lo entendió.

—No… es imposible…— mustió ya desbordando el llanto de su propia frustración.

—Las veela son entidades exclusivamente femeninas.

Louis lentamente negó y volvió a agacharse para poder mirar a los ojos al mago.

— ¿Qué ves de Weasley en mi? ¿Qué hubiera dicho él si yo iba con el director?

Una embestida, otra más, el cuerpo entumido y adolorido chocando contra la piedra insensible a él, y esa lengua, ese aliento en su cuello mientras se habría paso a su cuerpo.

"_Es tu culpa Louis, es tu culpa Louis, me has obligado, me has hechizado"_

Teddy cerró los ojos negándose a aceptarlo, a siquiera imaginarlo, pero prontamente fue capaz de tener rápidas y fugaces ideas.

A través del cabello rubio que cubría parcialmente los ojos de Louis, tal vez tuvo un momento de comprensión, de empatía con esa vergüenza, con ese sentimiento de saberse derrotado y sometido.

Lentamente, con los ojos aún entreabiertos acercó su mano hacia el muchacho, el hermano pequeño de la persona que más amaba y el silencio fue suficiente solo para esos momentos en que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—Tanto miedo le tienes…— pero no era una pregunta.

Louis dejó de temblar unos segundos y se agachó nuevamente, sin ropa alguna que le cubriera ya, la desnudez a la que se había acostumbrado, a la que había perdido vergüenza ante la victoria de la desolación.

El recuerdo de esa patada que separó sus piernas fue apenas nada, solo pequeño y absurdo preámbulo de lo que significaba el que haya introducido su órgano en el ano.

Recordaba haber gritado por la brutalidad y rapidez de las embestidas para las que no estaba preparado, el dolor, el ardor, la sangre recorriendo sus piernas cada vez más deprisa. Dejó de contar, dejo de pensar, ni se enteró cuando ocurrió la embestida final con un gemido que no era suyo, las manos pegadas a la espalda, y solo pudo permanecer quieto dejando que, para el otro, el placer le recorriera todo el cuerpo.

—… Quiero desaparecer…— sollozó.

Teddy lentamente lo abrazó ¿Y qué podía hacer él? Si hablaba Louis lo negaría en rotundo. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse por el contacto y cualquier consuelo alejarse como estrella fugaz que pasa solo unos instantes, suficientes para un deseo único, una pequeña promesa, y un juramento inquebrantable sin necesidad de conjuro.

.

El silbato del tren anunciaba su partida, las valijas estaban ya en el vagón de carga y presurosa Dominique buscó a sus amigas desapareciendo entre todos los demás estudiantes.

Louis, como alma en pena puso el pie en el primer escalón dirigiendo una última mirada a su padre y madre, a su hermana y a él.

Teddy inclinó la cabeza dejando que el largo cabello azul noche que había elegido para esa mañana, cayera ensombreciendo su mirada que había encontrado sin problemas el mensaje del muchacho, que la sombra que lo calaba, el rostro que se aparecía por las noches en su más secretas pesadillas, estaba ahí mismo, casi esperándolo.

Teddy se soltó de Victoire y decidido a cumplir su promesa, se preguntó una última vez si no había algo más que hacer, si era así como nacían los magos tenebrosos. Con un solo pensamiento, una única convicción. Miró a su confundida novia con un dejo de tristeza infinita, era tan hermosa y tanto así la amaba que sería capaz de todo por ella y lo que ella amaba.

.

Caminaba despacio evadiendo a los que seguían buscando en cada vagón a sus conocidos, ya sabía que le seguía, no era como si hubiese mucho lugar para esconderse en un único pasillo.

Poco a poco la gente fue desapareciendo hasta quedar solo ellos dos mientras las distancias se acortaban.

—No habrás revelado nuestras pequeñas travesuras ¿Verdad? Es vergonzoso para mi, sobre todo siendo que soy yo quien es víctima de tu hechizo, pero ¿Lo es para ti? Sabes que mi padre es un importante funcionario, destruiría a tu familia si sabe lo que me has hecho, después de todo, son aberraciones no humanas, me parece que las leyes de magos no los protegen…

El silencio completo porque una ira creciente atenazaba su garganta tan fuerte como aquella mano intrusa su pantalón, entreabrió los labios rehuyendo de pronuncia cualquier cosa que pudiera interpretarse como una queja, y para poder ser lo suficientemente claro porque sería lo último que escucharía.

— ¿Qué demonios…?

.

—Debe ser horrible. — dijo Victoire sirviéndole una taza de té humeante a su novio, su futuro esposo.

—No quedó casi nada, fue destrozado completamente por la caída. — susurró el otro dando un sorbo.

—Y a ti que no soportas esas cosas te asignaron el caso, pobre muchacho, su padre clama justicia, y quién no, perder a un hijo es horrible, más de esa forma. Solo un monstruo sería capaz de una atrocidad así.

—No puedo hablar del trabajo, lo siento.

—No importa ¿Quieres pastel? Estoy segura de que otra vez no has desayunado.

La joven mujer se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta. El sol se reflejaba sobre el agua marrón, un turbio círculo que también tenía una parte de su rostro que miraba fijamente sin atreverse a rechazar. El reflejo sonrió dolorosamente. Teddy devolvió la misma sonrisa rota, la última que quedaba de aquello que fueron, de aquél ejemplo de virtud entre los magos que eran los herederos de las enseñanzas de la orden del fénix, porque el amor en ese caso no era suficiente para limpiar lo que se había ensuciado, reparar lo que se había roto, ni amor, ni toda la magia del mundo.

—Tan solo desaparece… — susurró cerrando los ojos mientras en su mente se hacía un eco infinito de un último grito de terror.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
